


Gladiolus and the Lady

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Deciding to unwind upon arriving at Altissia, Gladio heads to the local bar for a drink and possibly a companion for the night, where he meets a young lady seemingly looking for the same.





	Gladiolus and the Lady

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10704442#cmt10704442
> 
> OP basically wanted Gladio going down on a woman, I tried my hand at it. Hope it's okay :|

They finally made it to Altissia and all of them were drained. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. They needed to unwind and be away from one another so each took off to opposite ends of the city. Except for Noctis whose idea of de-stressing was burritoing himself in a blanket and going catatonic. Ignis decided on schmoozing up Weskham for the night and Prompto is being a dork at the arcade. Gladio though, a stiff drink and a nice lady is what relaxes him, sadly only one seems to be plausible.

“Hello.” a soft sultry accented voice says.

Or both actually.

“Hey “ Gladio replies back and gives the woman a quick once over. She has shoulder length straight blonde hair and soft peach skin done up with light makeup. Classy and youthful. “What brings a nice young lady such as yourself here?”

Her glossy pink lips turn upwards into a small smile. “Feeling tense, need something to relax and I want to enjoy myself one last time before I leave here. Was also hoping to run across an old friend of mine, but it seems it's not meant to be.” she says and places her hand on the stool next to him. “Although it might still be a good night. May I join you?”

“I’d be honored to have a beautiful woman’s company, especially after being stuck with my bros for so long.” he says and pulls the stool out for her. “Mind if I ask your name?”

The young woman pauses briefly in thought before answering. “Stella.”

“Ah, Stella. A pretty name for a pretty lady.” he says with a flirty smile on his face and gets an eye roll and chuckle from the woman. “Names Gladiolus.”

“Well now, that’s a pretty name for a pretty man.” the woman replies back with a coy look.

Gladio likes her immediately.

The two continue chatting it up well into the night, buying each other rounds of drinks and discussing literature. Neither shares much else about themselves outside of hobbies and interests which works fine for Gladio, even though they were in Altissia he still needs to keep mum about who he is and what he’s there for. And by what the young woman offers about herself, she seems to feel the same. Although he does mention to having a little sister and how he worries for her with Stella chuckling and mentioning her older brother, and how overbearing he can be yet he has a good heart. 

After a few subtle brushes of the woman’s hand against his thigh, longer holds on his bicep, and longing looks Gladio switches from liquor to water, Stella follows suit not long after. A half hour later the two find themselves heading to Gladio’s room, a single thankfully, exchanging needy kisses and gropes. He realizes quick he doesn't have access to his condoms, them being in his satchel that Ignis snatched up along with the others so he could do inventory and replenish anything needed. 

Oh well, there were other things he could do to make his guest feel comfortable and he enjoys it more at times to watch his partner get off by him just touching them. 

He lays the young woman gently back onto the bed, her looking with need at him and panting softly. 

“Would you like for me to-”

“Nah, this is all about you tonight. Just lay back and enjoy yourself.”

Gladio moves her legs apart and pushes them up, then slowly glides his rough fingers down her soft thighs until they arrive at her underwear. He slides them off and tosses them aside, then nestles down between her parted legs and gives her a quick glance.

“You up to keep going?”

“Mmm hmm.” she purrs out and lets out a sharp moan as a calloused thumb rubs against her clit.

He teases his finger against the spot before leaning in and wrapping his lips around it, giving a few gentle sucks that make the blonde squirm before she moans out as he licks against it. Gladio puts his skills to good use, rolling his tongue in waves against her cunt and pulling on her lips with his mouth. 

“Feels so good.” Stella gasps out and gyrates her hips slowly, her pants growing louder as Gladio keeps latched on with deep sucks, his mouth closed around her clit once again. 

Gladio hooks his arms up under her thighs to hold her still, knowing what comes next has lead to a few mishaps. The young woman gasps and tries to writhe around, yet he keeps her still as his large wet tongue breaches her sensitive insides and rolls around, this mixed with the occasional rub of a rough thumb against her clit make her cry out in bliss. Amber eyes glance up at the blonde woman, watching as she slips a hand into her top and frees her perky breasts, rolling a nipple between her fingers as she reaches down with her other and tangles them in Gladio's hair. 

He loves when they touch his hair. 

Gasps and moans tumble from the woman's lips as Gladio continues to dip his tongue inside her pussy, her voice growing even louder as he returns to her clit and begins sucking again. Her body quivers before tensing up, mouth opening wide and a deep groan falls out as she orgasms. Gladio, however, is not done with her yet and laps against her sensitive pink walls sending shivers through her body.

“Oh, oh gods yes.”

Gladio chuckles against her pussy, the vibration making her shudder and moan. “Mmm, I glad this feels good for you.” he says and licks slowly up her slit to her clit, rubbing his tongue against her relentlessly.

Her words become garbled and incoherent as Gladio keeps licking her up and down until he stops briefly. He opens her folds wider with his fingers and delves his tongue inside her as deeply as he can, flicking and rolling his tongue around before returning to powerful suckles. The fingers tangled in his hair grip him tighter, it slightly hurting but he deals with it wanting to bring the young woman to an even more amazing orgasm. 

Gladio changes it up once again, returning back to slow licks before flicking his tongue against her clit and delving his tongue back inside her pussy. The hand fondling against her breast joins the other in gripping dark brown hair, her legs spindling around his shoulders with her heels pressed against his back. He releases his tight hold on her hips and allows her to grind against his face as he wraps his mouth around her clit and slit, slurping loudly and letting his own moans of pleasure escape. 

The sensation becomes too great once more with Stella arching upwards, tears in her eyes and mouth open in a silent scream as she comes again, Gladio lapping it up almost greedily until she stops shuddering. He sis up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking over the disheveled woman before him, her eyes glazed and face flushed. Once her eyes refocus, she looks up at Gladio and looks slightly mortified, causing the young man to become a bit paranoid he did something wrong. 

“Oh dear, I uh-” the woman mumbles out and points to her chin. “Your beard is messy, I’m sorry.”

Gladio snorts and rubs his hand over his scruff. “Nothing to be sorry about.” he says and helps her sit up before going to grab wipes to clean them both up. “You want me to walk you back to where you're staying?”

“No, it’s not far.” she says and smiles at him, leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to the side of his mouth. “Thank you for the lovely night, it was better than I expected.”

Gladio lips quirk up into a smug smile. “Glad to hear.” he says and helps guides her to stand. “Will I get to see you again? I wouldn’t mind getting together some time.”

Her cheerful expression falls slightly, almost melancholic. “I’m afraid not.”

“Ah, that’s right, you said you leave tomorrow. Well, I wish you the best Stella and I enjoyed your company.”

“And I as well enjoyed our time together, Gladiolus. You made me feel a way I never felt before and have only dreamed of.” she says and leans up for a kiss again, this time, though, placing a quick one to his lips. “Farewell and remember to remain at your brethrens’ sides, you will need to be the pillar to keep them up.”

Gladio furrows his brows at her words, feeling odd and slightly sad, but unsure why. The next day, he would learn why.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
